SongFics Of The Green Day
by ZuZy GrEeN dAy
Summary: Todas tus canciones de Green Day Favoritas en este Song. Fic, UNICAMENTE de Green Day. Cap I: Saint Jimmy


**Song-Fics Of The Green Day**

Hola! como ya saben (y si no saben se enteran) soy **FANÁTICA** de **Green Day**, los californianos más alocados e ingeniosos que la mierda de Estados Unidos tiene para ofrecer. Bueno, ya se que **Green Day** es una banda comercial, pero no me importa, así que me pueden reprochar por ello hasta hartarse ¬¬u.

Tanto los quiero, y tanto me gustan sus temas, que decidí hacer un fic **ÚNICAMENTE** de song-fic´s de **GD** nwn.

Los primeros 4 temas (Capítulos) son mis favoritos, e irán dedicados a personas que significan **MUCHO** para mí.

Bueno, ya no los interrumpo y vamos al fic:

**----------------------------**

**Cap. 1:** Saint/ ST. Jimmy (San Jimmy). Track N-° 6 de American Idiot

**Protagonista:** Kai Hiwatari (Fan´s de Kai, no me maten ¬¬U)

**Dedicado a:** Yukyhime Katsukina.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway

Up on the boulevard like a zip code on parade

Life on the sillohette

He's insubordinate

Coming at you on account of 1,2,3,4!

(San Jimmy viene bajando a través del callejón

Arriba del boulevard con una pistola en la mano

Vida sobre el Sillohette

Viene a la cuenta de 1,2,3,4!)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

KAI POV 

Voy caminando por el callejón luego de una pelea, pobre iluso, de verdad pensó que podría ganarme.

Salgo del callejón y entro al boulevard para dirigirme hacia cualquier lugar, no ahí problema por el camino que tome, soy respetado en toda esta zona, nunca me han podido ganar en una pelea.

Comienzo a pensar sobre mi vida, la mejor que pude pedir

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out

Suicide commando that your mamma talked about

King of the forty theives

Didn't mean to represent

That needle in the vein of the establishment

(Mi nombre es Jimmy y mejor no lo gastes

El suicida del que tu mamá habló

Soy el rey de los 40 ladrones

Representado como

El que viene de muy lejos

La aguja infectada en la jeringa)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Soy Kai Hiwatari, no lo digas en vano pues es el mejor nombre del mundo. Robo, peleo, maldigo, me drogo y muchas otras cosas más. Todos hablan mal de mí, soy el mal ejemplo de las madres, soy lo que no quieren para sus hijos. Pobres estúpidas.

Flash Back 

**Normal POV**

-. Por enésima ves no! Ray ni muerta te dejaré que te unas a el! – Gritaba la madre del felino indignada.

-. ¿ Pe-pero por qué? – Decía acercándose más a Kai, no queriendo separarse de el.

-. Es un mal ejemplo para ti hijo! – Toma a Ray del brazo y se lo lleva, dejando a Kai sólo.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**Kai POV**

Luego de eso, Ray se escapaba para reunirse con nosotros en el viejo baldío, desobedeciendo las ordenes de su familia, pero cumpliendo las mías, como debe ser.

Yo mando en la pandilla, la más ruda de por aquí, nadie se enfrenta a ella, por que sino se enfrentarían con migo, aunque no ahí muchos que se atrevan a desobedecer ó a llegar a mi altura como para enfrentarme.

Para entrar son necesarias tres condiciones: 3- Caerme medianamente bien. 2- Ser fuerte, nada de niñitas débiles en mi grupo. 1- No tenerle compasión a NADA ni a NADIE; ha, y lo más importante de todo: NO DESOBEDECERME.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I'm the patron saint of the denial

With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

Cigarettes and ramen in hand a little bag of dope

I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe

Race to the city in the hail of light

But ain't it worth it that we've been victimized

(Soy el santo patrón de la negación

Con cara de ángel y algo suicidad

Cigarrillos y fideos en la mano de un pequeño bolso de droga

Soy el hijo de una puta y Edgar Allen Poe

Nacido en la ciudad bajo un alo de luz

Pero hemos sido victimizados por la guerra y el miedo)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Todo lo niego, soy experto en la mentira, pero ¿ Acaso es tan grave matar, robar y drogarse en las calles? Pero los policías me creen cuando hablo, tengo la perfecta cara de niño bueno, la típica cara de ángel. Soy un ángel, uno caído del cielo y con gustos de homicida suicida.

Alcohol, cigarrillos y droga es lo que siempre llevo en mi mochila, sin contar la navaja que llevo en el bolsillo del pantalón para desgarrar a mis víctimas, aunque casi nunca la uso, es mejor a puño limpio, je.

No soy malo, sólo incomprendido... ho, ¿ A quién quiero engañar? Soy el hijo del diablo, en producto de una asquerosa noche de Edgar Allen Poe en un cabaret, soy la reencarnación del mal, la mancha oscura en una ciudad de luz, la maldad en persona, mi sangre no es roja como la de los demás, mi sangre es negra como la oscuridad.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I'm the patron saint of the denial

With an angel face and a taste for suicidal

You talkin' to me?

I'll give you something to cry about.

ST. JIMMY!

My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun

I am the one that's runaway out of town now

A teenage assasin makes the killing so fun

And the cult of the lipo crowd now

(Soy el santo patrón de la negación

Con cara de ángel y algo suicida

¿ Me estas hablando?

Te daré algo para que llores

SAN JIMMY!

Mi nombre es San Jimmy

Soy el hijo de la violencia

El ahora fugitivo de la ciudad

Asesino de adolescentes por diversión

Y el culto de a la violencia)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Flash Back Normal POV 

-. Kai ¿ Eso era necesario? – Decía Ray pálido como un papel, había visto a Kai asesinar varias veces, pero nunca de esa manera.

-. Claro que sí idiota! Nos delató! – Kai envuelto en la furia – Nunca se traiciona a Kai Hiwatari! Y menos se lo perdona! – Gatilla el arma que tenía en su mano y le dispara al cuerpo inmóvil de Yury de nuevo – Y tú Ray, llegas a decir algo y te juro que te mataré! Me oíste! – Apuntándolo con el arma.

-. Kai! Sabes que yo no soy capaz de eso! – Con los ojos vidriosos, Ray estaba muy asustado, nunca en la pandilla había un problema de este tipo, pero resultó que todos se unieron en un plan contra Kai para entregarlo a la policía - ¿ Qué vamos a hacer? – Más calmado.

-. Huir – Respondió simplemente.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**Kai POV**

Puto Yury (Fan´s de Yury tampoco me maten -.-U), maldigo a todos los idiotas que se metieron con migo, los mataré a todos, uno por uno, no sólo por la traición, si no también por la diversión y el placer enorme que me da matar; al que no pueda asesinar le aré la vida imposible, se acordará toda la vida de Kai Hiwatari ó como me han bautizado en la policía: El hijo de la violencia; Ja, creo que no ahí mejor apodo para mí.

Volteo a la derecha, Ray durmiendo a mi lado, en el asiento del pasajero, me costó mucho convencerlo para que viniera con migo:

**Flash Back**

**Normal POV**

-. ¿Adonde irás? – Sentado en la cama de Kai, observando como este empacaba.

-. Adonde iremos, querrás decir – Lo mira de reojo mientras guardaba unas camisas en una mochila.

-. ¡ IREMOS? Kai ¿ Por qué tengo que ir yo también!

-. Genio! Eres como mi cómplice, si no vienes irás a la cárcel.

-. Pero si yo no hice nada! – Parándose.

-. De igual manera, idiota, tienes que venir – Lo mira muy fríamente, como si quisiera matarlo.

-. E-está bien – Se calma automáticamente y vuelve a sentarse - ¿ Adónde iremos?

-. Adonde sea que la policía no nos encuentre.

-. ... – El felino sólo atina a mirar al piso – Voy a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas – Se para.

-. Más vale que vuelvas.

-. Si, volveré Kai – Se va.

**1 Hora Después En La Entrada De La Casa De Kai**

-. Siento la tardanza – Hace una reverencia.

-. No importa – Pone su mochila en la parte trasera del auto – Sube.

-. ¿ Subirme? Kai, no tienes permiso de conducir

-. ... ¿ Y?

-. Nos arrestarán.

-. Se conducir, créeme, no pasará nada – Se pone en la parte del conductor – Sube.

-. Pero Kai!

-. ... – Antes de que Ray pudiera protestar Kai saca su pistola y lo apunta – Que subas, estúpido.

-. Bueno! – Aterrado pone la mochila en la parte trasera y se poner rápidamente en el asiento de acompañante – Oye Kai...

-. ¿ Qué? – Dice secamente mientras pone en marcha el auto.

-. ... ¿ La trajiste? – Preguntó tímidamente con un leve tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

-. ... Si la traje – Lo mira de reojo – Pero si sigues poniéndote en plan de idiota no te dejaré fumar nada ¿ Oíste?

-. Si...

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I really hate to say it but I told you so

So shut your mouth before I shoot you down oh boy

Welcome to the club and give me some blood

And the resident leader at the lost and found

It's comedy and tragedy

It's St. Jimmy

And that's my naaaaaame...

and don't wear it out!

(Realmente odio decírtelo pero te lo advertí

Cierra tu boca antes de que te mate, muchacho

Bienvenido al club y dame algo de sangre

El residente en el departamento de objetos perdidos y encontrados

Es comedia y es tragedia

Soy San Jimmy

Ese es mi nombreeeeee...

Y no lo gastes!)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Normal POV 

-. Ray, cállate – Sentado sobre el capó del auto, en medio de la carretera.

-. Pero Kai! – Parado, caminando en círculos.

-. Ray, cierra la boca antes de que te mate – Su mirada profunda se posa sobre la figura de Ray, paralizándolo del miedo por esa mirada tan profunda y fría – No le avisaremos a NINGUN policía ¿ Oíste?

-. Pero Kai, estamos en medio de la nada! ¡ Qué aremos?

-. Caminar – Toma sus cosas y enfila directo hacia la ruta.

-. Dios ¿ Por qué lo sigo? – Susurra y tomando sus pertenencias sigue el paso del bicolor.

-. Por si no recuerdas, Ray – Mirándolo de reojo – Hicimos un juramento.

**Flash Back**

-. ¿ Estás seguro que quieres unirte me? Luego de esto – Pone un cuchillo sobre la mesa – NO ahí vuelta atrás – Cruzándose de brazos.

-. Yo... – Traga un poco de saliva – Estoy seguro...

-. Muy bien – Toma el cuchillo y hace un tajo bastante profundo en la mano de Ray, el cual de inmediato comenzó a sangrar.

-. ... – Su mueca de dolor era bastante evidente.

-. Aguántate, luego de esto, ya serás uno de los míos – Bebe de la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-. Te seguiré hasta el finas Kai... – Mira al piso.

-. ... – Arquea una ceja – No me jodas, Ray, pareces gay – Sigue caminando, sólo que más rápido.

-. ¿ A dónde iremos ahora? – Pasando por alto el último comentario.

-. ... – Mira las nubes y luego de eso saca su pistola – A donde el destino nos lleve – Sonrisa maliciosa – Tú sólo déjame trabajar con mi "tensillo" – Le dispara a un ave que estaba picoteando una planta.

-. Kai... – Sonríe.

-. Ese es mi nombre, no lo gaste.

**FIN!**


End file.
